Le passé de Nami
by Cannelle-chan
Summary: Peu après leur naissance, des bébés ont été kidnappé. Quel est le lien avec Nami? Pourquoi ceci vient-il troubler son présent? Luffy/Nami. Attention aux âmes sensibles!


**Titre:** Le passé de Nami

**Série:** One Piece

**Auteur:** Cannelle-chan

**Disclaimer:** Aucun personnage cité ne m'appartient. Ils appartiennent tous à Oda Eichiiro

**Note de l'auteur:** Oui je sais c'est mal, je n'ai pas fini les sentiments. Je suis longue à écrire , et surtout ce n'est pas un couple yaoi pour une fois, tout ça tout ça. Mais je n'y peux rien j'avais cette idée en tête donc la voilà. Une fiction toute chaude.

Je vais essayer de faire quelque chose de plus sombre que d'habitude mais me connaissant çà va être encore tout gentillet T_T. Sauf le prologue qui est évidemment fortement déconseillé aux âmes sensibles.

**Histoire:** Ce n'est qu'une mise en bouche, tout n'est pas expliqué tout de suite et c'est normal. Les explications seront données au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Je situe cette histoire... En fait je ne l'a situe pas vraiment ^^ ils sont tous au complet avec Brooke inclus et ils ne sont pas séparés. On ne les voit pas encore tout de suite, donc ne coupez pas dès le deuxième paragraphe, promis c'est bien du One Piece avec tous ses personnages et un peu plus ^^.Seul le prologue est situé entièrement dans le passé.

En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et laissez des reviews si cette histoire plaît ou non.

**Prologue**

Des drames peuvent survenir à tout instant sur la route de tous les dangers. Aucune île n'est épargnée. Au moins une fois, elles subissent les pillages, la guerre, la cruauté d'hommes sans scrupules avides d'or ou de pouvoir. Chaque histoire débute par un rêve, par un espoir avant de se transformer en souffrance et en mort. Celle que je vais vous conter commence aussi de cette façon.

Il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça, à peine seize ans avant que notre plus célèbre navire pirate ne se forme, dans une île au cœur de la Grand Line...

La nuit était calme sur cette petite île sans histoire. La nouvelle lune très haute dans le ciel empêchait à quiconque d'apercevoir ne serait-ce des ombres furtives. Ce fut d'abord en silence que le malaise s 'installa. Sur la rive la plus proche du port deux grands navires de guerre avaient accosté. Deux hommes, un militaire et un scientifique étaient sur le pont à attendre que le pire arrive.

-Êtes-vous sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'autres moyens? Demanda le haut gradé, inquiet.

-Pour le bien de la science et de l'humanité, nous devons faire des essais. Répliqua calmement le scientifique d'âge mûr.

-Mais tout de même...

-Colonel, vous savez que j'ai tout pouvoir grâce au soutien des grands nobles mondiaux. Si vous vous opposez à moi, je ne donne pas cher de votre vie.

Les grands nobles mondiaux...Ce terme effrayait au plus au point ceux de la marine. Aucune charge ne pouvait être retenue contre eux. Des fanatiques prêts à tout pour satisfaire leurs désirs égoïstes.

Devant chaque maison du village côtier se postait entre 4 et 5 hommes armées. Après un long moment d'hésitation et de doutes, le colonel céda.

- Très bien je donne l'ordre à mes hommes d'intervenir.

Une lanterne du bateau fut balancé de gauche à droite. Le signal était lancé. Le drame se produisit. Sans prévenir, chaque groupe armé entra avec force et fracas dans les maisons.

- Tout le monde à terre!

Les intrus dévastèrent tout dans les maisons.

- Sortez de chez moi! Arghhh!

Beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes perdirent la vie en voulant s'opposer à ce carnage. Bientôt des maisons brûlèrent, les cris s'élevèrent, certains de douleur, d'autres de terreurs. Certaines femmes suppliaient pour avoir la vie sauve. Les soldats faisant fi de ces suppliques accomplirent la tâche pour laquelle ils étaient venus: les nouveaux nés.

- Je vous en prie, prenez tout ce que vous voulez mais pas ma fille.

Dans chaque maison le même drame se jouait, des parents à l'agonie cherchant à protéger au mieux ce qui leur était le plus précieux. Pour le village, ces longues minutes de ce soir d'aout marqua une rupture avec leur tranquillité qu'ils avaient pendant si longtemps su conserver. Tous les enfants de moins d'un an avaient été emmené de force sans aucune explication laissant les familles dans la douleur et le désespoir d'avoir perdu des proches.

Sur le navire, les marins rapportaient leurs fragiles fardeaux à bord du navire. Les cris des bébés s'élevaient ayant été arraché à leur sommeil brutalement.

- Placez-les dans les couveuses adaptées, ils s'endormiront rapidement.

Le scientifique comptait le nombre de bébés capturés d'un regard médical neutre. Pour le colonel en fonction pour cette mission cela était plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter. Toute cette violence, il n'était pas entré dans la marine pour çà. Il voulait aidé et sauvez les gens pourquoi tout ce ci s'était donc produit?

- Ne faites pas cette tête-là colonel. Vos hommes vont douter de vos propres décisions. Soyez plus sûr de vous. Tout ceci était nécessaire pour le bien de la science.

Le marin regarda dans les différentes couveuses les 20 nouveaux nés plongés dans leur sommeil ne se doutant nullement de la tragédie qui les avaient touché et qu'ils ne reverraient jamais ni leurs patrie et leurs familles. Il maudit une fois de plus le nom de Vegapunk, l'investigateur de cette chasse insensée.

Les deux navires arrivèrent le lendemain à destination. Du quai on pouvait apercevoir une plate forme métallique. C'était leur point de charge. Ils arrivèrent devant un laboratoire flottant.

Les soldats amenèrent un à un les berceaux dans le laboratoire indiqué par le savant.

-C'est une bonne journée, je pense que nous avons assez de bébés pour les tests pour l'instant. Tient mais qu'avons nous là? Des jumelles! Parfait, elles pourront nous servir de témoins pour les expériences.

-Professeur Turion! Je vous rappelle que vous parlez d'êtres humains et non de rats de laboratoire. Le reprit sèchement le colonel.

Avec un petit sourire contrit le scientifique secoua la tête pour s'excuser de son impolitesse.

-Autant pour moi mais n'oubliez pas que ces enfants vont peut être ceux qui nous permettrons de sauvez le monde de toute cette folie, de ces pouvoirs de démons offerts comme on donne une sucette à un enfant. Il nous faut lutter contre ces pouvoirs démoniaques et malheureusement on ne peut faire ces tests qu'en grandeur nature...

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris des hommes adultes consentants?

Le professeur soupira mais repris calmement ses explications.

-Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué. Les hommes sont vils et avides de pouvoirs, qui sait combien d'entre eux nous auraient trahi? Surtout lorsqu'il est question de pouvoir. Les enfants sont purs, ils se laisseront faire et surtout ils sont en train de grandir, de croître, leur corps à long terme est plus résistant et supportera mieux les multiples interventions que nous allons leur faire subir.

Il caressa doucement la tête d'un petit garçon endormi.

-Oui tout ce passera bien mais j'ai besoin de votre coopération, puis-je compter sur vous colonel?

-Je le ferai mais soyons bien clair, ce n'est pas pour vous mais pour les enfants.

-Peu m'importe, dans ce cas, nous commencerons les expériences demain. Séparez les deux jumelles, nous pourrons voir l'avancée des progrès comme çà.

C'est avec désolation que le colonel obéit docilement à cet homme.

Pendant plusieurs jours, les laborantins et le professeur se mirent en action pour mettre en œuvre leur projet. Des nourrices s'occupaient des bébés. Ils étaient dans l'ensemble bien traités si ce n'est que sur le bras de certains bébés, des traces de piqures apparaissaient ainsi que des bleus dû à celles-ci. Certains voyaient leur température augmentée.

Le docteur prenait soin et veillait sur la moindre apparition de symptôme. Il passait tout son temps avec les petits. De loin le colonel pouvait voir qu'il s'attachait peu à peu à ces êtres qu'il voyait grandir de semaines en semaines. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir que du mauvais en cet homme. Pourtant il préférait garder un œil sur les bébés.

Pourtant une surveillance accrue n'empêche pas les drames. Les différentes expériences entraînèrent la dégradation de santé des bébés au bout de deux mois. Certains étaient pris de toux, d'autres possédaient des rougeurs sur le corps.

- Que ce passe-t-il? Pourquoi les bébés tombent-ils tous malades les uns après les autres professeur?

C'est le regard triste que ce dernier lui répondit.

- Ils ne réagissent pas aussi bien que je l'espérais à mes traitements. J'ai bien peur que ces bébés ne puissent poursuivre cette aventure.

La lueur qu'il y avait dans les yeux du savant effraya le colonel.

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-La majorité d'entre eux n'ont pas supporté le choc. Ils sont pour la plupart condamnés. Nous allons devoir continuer avec les enfants témoins.

L'horreur de la situation frappa le militaire.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire çà! C'est vous le responsable de tout ceci, soignez les!

Le professeur secoua négativement la tête.

-Malheureusement je ne le puis. Je suis professeur et pour ces bébés, il nous faudrait un miracle. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour l'instant c'est soulager leur souffrance jusqu'à la fin.

Des enfants de quelques mois...d'un an... condamnés à mourir si jeune. C'était de la cruauté pure. Cela fit un déclic dans l'esprit du militaire. Si il ne pouvait sauver les enfants qui étaient malades, il devait au moins mettre à l'abri les autres enfants.

Dans un réflexe de soldat, il sortit son arme et la braqua sur le scientifique.

-Même si c'est la seule issu, je la prendrai. Professeur, vous êtes mon otage. Vous allez m'aider à défaire tout le mal que vous avez produit autour de vous.

-Cela ne sert à rien, sur cette base, il y a une dizaine de militaire et les bébés sont bien trop malades pour être transportable par mer.

-C'est pourquoi je vais vous laisser le devoir de les soigner. Je pars avec ceux qui sont encore sains. Pour l'instant nous allons faire un tour dans votre bureau. Il y a pas mal de plans et de sérums à détruire.

C'est avec prudence que le professeur et le militaire se dirigèrent vers les bureaux.

-Vos codes pour ouvrir les coffres!

-2607

En tapant le code, le militaire se rendit compte qu'il tapait la date du rapt des enfants. Tout ceci l'écœurait au plus au point.

Il prit les manuscrits et les détruisit rapidement. C'est avec fracas qu'il lança à travers la salle, les sérums fabriqués pour lutter contre les pouvoirs du démon qui avait fait tant de mal à de jeunes enfants.

-Et maintenant professeur...

Sans expliquer d'avantage, avec la crosse de son arme, le militaire assomma le professeur le laissant inconscient à travers les ruines de son œuvre.

Les alarmes dans le bâtiment avaient été déclenché. Le marin savait que le temps lui était compté. Il rechercha les enfants. Malheureusement pour lui, les militaires tirèrent sans sommation sur leur supérieur. Il se protégea du mieux qu'il put. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus le choix, il chargea son arme et commença à viser dans le tas. Les enfants devaient certainement être transportés ailleurs. Certains furent touchés, il en profita pour se frayer un chemin et avancer pour atteindre son objectif. En arrivant dans la nurserie, il surpris, une jeune femme prenant, une petite fille dans ses bras pour la protéger.

- Ne lui faites pas de mal.

En s'approchant, il se rendit compte que c'était une des jumelles, celle qui n'avait subit aucune intervention médicale.

- Je veux l'emmener avec moi. Des bébés ne devraient jamais à subir cela. Ou sont les autres?

- ils sont déjà parti, il ne restait plus qu'elle.

Après un temps d'hésitation la jeune femme se décida.

- Emmenez moi avec vous colonel Farel, je me nomme Mary. Je vous aiderais à sortir d'ici.

Il n'eut pas le temps de la soupçonner, un allié état toujours bon à prendre.

- Ils ne tireront pas sur des otages, venez et faites comme-ci vous l'étiez. N'ayez pas peur, il ne vous arrivera rien.

En sortant de la pièce, ils tombèrent avec les derniers soldats encore debout.

- Si vous tirez, elles meurent, laissez-nous passer!

-Ne faites pas cette erreur colonel, il est encore temps d'arrêter cela. Déposez votre arme.

- Je ne puis malheureusement le faire en mon âme et conscience.

Après une longue minute lourde de sens, les militaires, le laissèrent passer vers le ponton pour amarrez un petit vaisseau rapide.

- Vite, sautez dedans Mary. Nous devons faire vite.

La jeune femme pris soin d'emmailloter l'enfant et s'installa à couvert dans l'embarcation, le colonel détacha la corde pour partir. Malheureusement, un soldat, trop pressé de vouloir obéir aux ordres tira sur l'homme. La balle traversa son épaule droite pour ressortir.

Mary cria de peur en voyant le colonel tomber dans le bateau. Sans plus réfléchir, elle prit les commande et fit accélérer le bateau avant que les autres marins ne puissent arriver à temps pour les stopper.

- Colonel! Répondez-moi!

- Ne vous en faite pas, la petite est ce qu'elle va bien? Dites-moi qu'elle va bien!

Les cris du bébé s'élevait dans l'air, mais ses petites joues roses indiquaient que tout allait bien.

- Elle se porte comme un charme.

Cette nouvelle permit à l'homme de se détendre un peu.

- Dieu soit loué.

Le visage soulagé se transforma vite en une grimace lorsqu'il toucha son épaule blessée.

- Il faut vous soigner rapidement mais où aller nous n'avons pas de log pose!

- Nous ne pouvons que dériver jusqu'à ce qu'une île apparaisse.

Après un temps de pause, la jeune femme tout en berçant l'enfant ne put s'empêcher de poser des questions.

- Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant?

- Cette enfant a besoin d'une famille, d'un père... J'ai beaucoup de choses à me faire pardonner et mon avenir dans la marine est compromise. Alors je crois que... Je crois qu'elle et moi allons nous installer quelque part pour former une famille. Pas vrai petite demoiselle? Dit-il en regardant l'enfant gazouiller.

Mary sourit en pensant à tous les sacrifices qu'avait fait le colonel pour cette fille.

- Il lui faudra une mère à cette petite fille.

Farel haussa un sourcil.

- Une présence féminine ne fait jamais de mal. Répliqua-t-elle.

Un rire franc sortit des lèvres du militaire.

- Vous avez raison. Nous allons former une famille, mais je ne connais même pas encore son nom.

- Sur les dossiers son nom est apparu, elle s'appelle...

Avant qu'elle n'est eut le temps de prendre la parole, de fortes vagues secoua le vaisseau. Le temps est changeant sur la route de tous les périls .

- Accrochez-vous! On risque d'être fortement secoué.

Le bébé pleurait tandis que la jeune femme la protégeait en son sein. Farel essayait de manœuvrer au mieux le navire. Après plusieurs longues minutes de lutte, le bateau fut projeté au loin par les vagues, le contre coup les assomma .

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard, que Mary se réveilla avec un fort mal de crâne. Elle entendait encore le bruit des vagues mais sentit que leur navire ne tanguait plus. Le bateau était sur la terre ferme, sur une plage. Elle se redressa consciente de où elle était et avec qui.

Elle regarda pendant plusieurs seconde le bébé. Il ne bougeait plus. « Oh seigneur faite qu'elle vive encore! » Psalmodiait-elle. Puis elle sentit sa petite main bouger.

Des larmes de soulagements montèrent à ses yeux.

- Merci, oh merci!!! Dit-elle alors qu'elle embrassait avec ferveur le front de la petite fille. Puis elle se tourna vers son compagnon de voyage.

- Colonel? Colonel réveillez-vous!

Elle toucha son front . Celui-ci était brûlant.

-Votre blessure s'infecte il faut faire quelque chose!

Elle regarda autour d'elle, apparemment un village n'était pas très loin.

- Je reviens, je vais chercher de l'aide.

Or elle ne vit pas au loin, le bateau de la marine s'approcher du village. le bourg côtier était infesté de pirates en tout genre. L'ordre et la loi devait être respectées. En arrivant en ville, ce ne fut que ruines, des bagarres se produisaient un peu partout.

- Viens là ma jolie, on va s'amuser!

Une balle de fusil parti pour se loger entre les deux yeux de l'intrus. Mary ne pu que constater les ravages fait entre les hommes tout en se mettant à l'abri. « Pourquoi il doit toujours y avoir autant de violence et de crimes?Protéger-nous! Par pitié quelqu'un! »

Dans la cachette où elle se trouvait une petite fille était déjà assise, repliée sur elle-même. Elle paraissait craintive et prête à fuir.

- Ne crains rien, n'est pas peur, je ne te ferai aucun mal. Je m'appelle Mary et toi?

- No...Nojiko.

La petite fille pas plus âgée de 6 ans essayait de paraître brave.

- Qu'est ce que tu tiens dans tes mains Mary?

- Pas qu'est ce, mais qui est-ce! C'est une... ma petite fille ; Nami.

Des bruits de lutte se firent plus pressants et plus rapprochés. Ils risquaient de bientôt les trouver. Il fallait une diversion.

- Nojiko je sais que l'on ne se connaît pas mais pourrais-tu faire quelque chose pour moi? Cette petite fille à besoin qu'on la surveille. Je peux te confier cela?

Après un instant paniqué, la petite fille acquiesça et pris délicatement le fragile fardeau qu'on lui offrait.

- Je vais sortir d'ici, je vous couvre, fais en sorte que personne ne puisse vous voir promis?

- Promis.

Mary sourit peut être pour la dernière fois. Elle sortit de sa cachette.

- Ne tirez pas il n'y a que moi! Non, NON!!!!!

Un bruit effroyable traversa l'air tandis qu'un bruit sourd de corps qui tombe suivit . Nojiko se retint de crier et se plaqua une main sur la bouche.

Après quelques heures de cris de coups de fusil, le calme revint peu à peu. La terreur faisait trembler de tout ses membres la petite fille cachée derrière des caisses en bois. Au bout d'un moment, elle laissa ses sanglots s'échapper. Mais ce bruit attira l'attention sur elle. Quelqu'un s'approcha de sa cachette.

- Hé bien çà alors!!!

Une femme en uniforme avec une une queue de cheval et une partie de ces derniers rasés, croisa le regard de ces deux fillettes perdues.

- Que faites-vous ici? Sortez, vous ne risquez plus rien. Promis!

Nojiko, la fatigue aidant obéit à la jeune femme.

- Belmer! Qu'est ce que tu fais? Dépêche-toi!

- J'arrive, deux minutes!

Elle se tourna vers les deux rescapées.

- Où sont vos parents?

- Nous n'en avons plus. Ils ont été tués.

- Vous n'avez pas un endroit où aller ta sœur et toi?

- Ce n'est pas ma sœur, sa mère me l'a confiée avant de mourir.

Une grimace apparût sur le visage de la marine. La guerre pouvait vraiment être moche. Ces enfants avaient vécus plus d'atrocités à leur jeune âge que certains dans toute une vie. Belmer prit le bébé entre ses bras. La petite souriait et gazouillait clairement dans les bras de la jeune femme. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur.

- Comment vous appelez-vous?

- Je m'appelle Nojiko et elle, c'est Nami.

- Bien Nojiko, cela te dirait de devenir la soeur de Nami et aussi de devenir ma fille?

La surprise se lisait dans ses yeux. Que venait de lui demander cette femme?

- Je m'appelle Belmer, j'ai une grande maison à Cocoyashi. Cela se situe loin, dans la mer d'est blue mais c'est plus calme que par ici. Cela te tenterai?

Les yeux pleins de larmes, la jeune fille sauta dans les bras de Belmer.

- Oui!

La marine accueilli cette réponse avec un grand éclat de rire.

- Bien à partir d'aujourd'hui, Nojiko, Nami,vous êtes mes filles!

**A suivre!**


End file.
